Kingdom of Fire, Village of Water
by yaoiluver68
Summary: Living inside a castle everyday, Sonic had never see anyone quite like the other before.
1. The Tiny Spark of Love

**Random new fanfic that I wrote on the bus! Yay! NOW READ IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or any other characters! They belong to SEGA kids! SEGA.**

**Kingdom of Fire, Village of Water: Chapter One: The Tiny Spark of Love**

Living inside a castle everyday, Sonic had never see anyone quite like the other before. From the inside of his carriage, he spotted a young man around his age with a sleek black body and upturned quills. On his chest was a small tuft of fur and he had crimson red streaks running down his limbs and quills. He was... gorgeous. A being of perfection even. The young man turned his head and the ruby eyes widened. He lifted the little rabbit girl and ushered the little kids he was taking care of into a small house.

"Stop the carriage."

The squirrel driving the carriage grunted and pulled on the reigns, stopping the horses.

"Prince Sonic, we have arrived at The Village of Water."

Sonic nodded and stepped out of the carriage seeing how the village seemed oddly empty. He walked to the nearest building and knocked on the large door, noticing it was the front of the small house the male hedgegog had rushed into.

The front door opened revealing a pale human girl with blonde hair.

"H-hello. M-may I help you?"

"Good afternoon miss. I am Prince Sonic and I am looking for a place to stay. May I stay here?" Sonic asked her.

She stuttered and turned around to find someone to ask. A white hedgehog ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand. "Maria! Shadow said you're not allowed to talk to strangers! It's dangerous!"

"But Silver, he said he was Prince Sonic."

Silver peered past the girl's shoulder and saw the royal hedgehog standing there.

"P-prince Sonic!" The hedgehog gasped. "I am so sorry! Please let me get the head of the house!"

Silver bowed again and rushed out of the room, telling the girl to invite the prince in and prepare some tea. Maria stepped aside to let Sonic in apologizing that the room wasn't so great. The prince only laughed it off and told her to sit down and chat with him.

Loud footsteps came from the floor above them and finally, a black hedgehog with blue stripes much like the hedgehog he saw earlier came down from the stairs. In fact he looked exactly like the other one except without a mouth, snake like green eyes, a black coat lined with gold, and a more masculine body. After him came Silver and a small fox.

Maria turned towards them. "Where's Shadow?"

"Cream." The human girl nodded.

Confused, Sonic wondered how the striped hedgehog could talk without a mouth. Or anything for the sound to come out of.

The hedgehog turned to face him. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Sonic. My name is Mephiles." He gestured at himself. "This is Silver who I think you've met," Silver waved at him. "And the kid is Tails. He is an absolute genius for his age and is currently working on some new type of technology." The boy fox hid behind Silver, peeking out occasionally at the royal hedgehog.

"Who the fuck is here at this time of day?"

Appearing from the top of the stairs, the crimson striped hedgehog came down carrying a small toddler rabbit. His white boots seemed to have some sort of rocket on their bottoms and the gold rings wrapped around his wrists and ankles gleamed. A slightly dirty white apron tied at the waist was the only clothing he had beside his gloves and shoes.

Mephiles spun around. "This is Prince Sonic from the Kingdom of Fire. He's the **new** one."

Shadow scoffed. "The last fucking thing I need. Just great."

"Fuck!" Exclaimed the little rabbit.

Shadow shushed her, telling that no, she couldn't say that word and no, she wasn't allowed at all.

The striped hedgehog gently set the small rabbit girl on the ground and pushed through the tiny crowd of people in the room. "Only **you** can stay. All your servants and whatever aren't coming near this house." His pointer finger stabbed the air, pointing at the prince, his expression hardening. "And don't you dare come near me!"

Whipping around, Shadow motioned for the others to follow him, picking up the small rabbit again. "Silver. Stay with him." He stomped up the stairs, everyone else following him. Mephiles was the last one to make his way up.

"You better watch your back 'cause what you wish for is impossible in this town."

Sonic watched them all travel upstairs. Well that was rude. It's not like he meant to intrude. Ok, maybe he did but still. Silver brought over a cup of tea for him, blowing at it to cool it down a bit. Saying a quick 'thank you', Sonic took the small cup from him and took a few sips before setting it down.

"I'm sorry for their behavior. Shadow has a... um..." Silver paused, searching for the right word. "He has a history with the fire kingdom."

The blue prince cocked his head, interested in what the other hedgehog had to say. He never heard anything about this 'Shadow' figure so how did he have a history with the Kingdom of Fire?

"I can't tell you." Silver said, reading Sonic's mind. "Sorry. Shadow forbids it."

The prince nodded understanding the words. Such a shame. He picked up the little cup again and started sipping at it again, trying to start up some type of conversation.

"So, what is this tea made out of?"

The white hedgehog lit up and happily started explaining about how the tea was made, pulling the prince into the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients to show him how to make it. Sonic felt that this hedgehog was probably the only one that was going to get along with him. The other interesting characters in the house were a little too, ah, moody.

Laughing along with Silver when he spilled the tea leaves, Silver sent him in the direction of the washroom to clean himself up, saying that he would go get some clean clothes for him, though Silver himself usually never wore any besides pants, gloves, and shoes, not that he really needed any clothes.

Shadow placed the small brown rabbit carefully into it's cradle. She was a war orpan named Cream and Shadow had found her with many others in the small, destroyed village. The other people that were traveling with him decided that they were going to settle down in the area. As the one that seemed to care about the kids the most, he took in all of them and was soon known as 'Mom' within the village even though he was of the male gender.

"Mama."

Shadow turned around, finding a small little girl with a rose in her green hair shifting on her two feet, holding the small stuffed rabbit Shadow had sewn her.

"Yes Cosmo?"

The soft-spoken girl raised her two arms up, clutching the rabbit in her left hand.

"Hug."

Smiling, the black hedgehog scooped up the little kid, making sure to pick up the rabbit when she dropped it. Cosmo snuggled into Shadow's chest fur, making herself comfortable in the hedgehog's arms while he was cradling her. Shadow rocked his arms back and forth, gently rocking her to sleep.

Cosmo's drowsy eyes looked up into Shadow's ruby ones, silently telling him good night.

And Shadow opened his mouth to sing, his voice low and melodic, not at all like his usual rough speaking voice.

_Sleep well, my little baby_  
_Tomorrow's a better day_  
_I wish there was a better way but, may I say this this way_

_You'll always be my baby_  
_You'll always be my friend_  
_And so whatever you do_  
_I'll be with you to the end_

_Sleep well, my little baby_  
_Tomorrow's a brighter day_  
_Hold on tight, just awhile_  
_I'll make sure you see the way_

_Play around in the flowers_  
_Roll around in the sand_  
_But make sure you come back_  
_Into these protective hands_

_Dream well, little baby_  
_I love you to the end_  
_And so, may you be happy_  
_If I'm never there again_

Shadow smiled down at the girl, watching her fall asleep murmuring to herself while playing with her small fingers.

Leaning down as he place her in the crib next to Cream, Shadow bent over and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Cosmo."

He blew out the candle.

Sonic stepped out from behind a shower curtain, pulling out a rather clean towel from all his travel supplies. Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped into the main washroom where Silver had set clothes out for hin earlier.

_"Hey Prince Sonic, I'm putting your clothes here."_

_Silver walked into the washroom and saw the blue hedgehog pulling his pants off. Blushing as red as Shadow's streaks, he threw himself out of the room while covering his eyes._

_"Sorry!" He screamed, earning a chuckle from the prince._

Sonic grinned to himself. Grabbing the white shirt, he pulled it on over his head. The shirt had a low v-line that went to his stomach and was baggy at the ends of the sleeves and then tied, resulting in a slight poof in the sleeve. The pants were tan and had a red sash at the top that was adjustable to fit most.

Sonic pulled on his black boots and tied the gold laces, tightening them as he did. The door pushed open as Silver strolled in.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"M'kay. I'll show you you're room."

Silver led Sonic up the stairs to a closed wooden door that had a sign with the words 'get out' spelled out in red letters. Pushing the door open, Sonic's eyes saw the black hedgehog with red streaks.

"What do you want?" Shadow demanded.

"Well, Mephiles told me that since you have the biggest room, you're sharing with Sonic."

The black hedgehog muttered a curse and stood up, slamming the book he was reading shut. He walked over to the closet and pushed open the door, revealing a smaller room inside it with a couple of blankets and mattresses littered all over the ground.

"Then I'm sleeping in here with the kids. Don't you dare come in."

He slammed the door shut leaving Silver and Sonic standing there shocked. Silver suddenly started grinning like crazy, barely being able to hold his laughter.

"OH WHAT NOW MEPHILES! I JUST WON THE EFFING BET! BEAT THAT!"

Mephiles appeared randomly in front of the two hedgehogs, his snake green eyes wide.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I told you Shadow wouldn't sleep in the same room as him! Now, go and get me that cake!"

Mephiles grumbled to himself, flipping his third finger up for a second before quickly lowering it and stomping out of the room. Sonic stared after him before directing his line of vision at the white hedgehog with an unimpressed and questioning look on his face. Silver continued to grin widely and just shrugged.

Sonic shook his head. He had thought that Mephiles was the serious and authoritative one out of the weird family. Apparently he enjoyed having fun too. Silver was an average teenager, or at least in his standards, and Shadow was a gorgeous emotionless person. 'Yep. I'm definitely surrounded by a crazy bunch.' He thought, staring at the other.

"What?"

**And another start of another fanfiction! Woot! So many things at once! This one was something I kinda started on the bus and I decided why not finish it? 1896 words. Not bad. The bet thing at the end kinda just popped up. I was gonna end it with Shadow singing but why end it there? So I made a horrible joke.**

**Maid Cafe Chapter 5 is halfway done kids! I kinda have a short writer's block which will probably be gone by tomorrow so don't worry!**


	2. Midnight Musings

**Gah! I'm SO SLOW! I meant to post this on Valentine's day but oh well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Changes in the Water Level**

Shadow rolled over on his makeshift bed, not being able to fall asleep. He felt someone grab onto his chest fur and grinned when he saw Tails cuddling into him. Shadow gave him a quick peck on the forehead and grabbed a furry stuffed animal, placing it in Tails' arms. He got up and snuck back into his normal room, being careful not to wake the kids.

"Oh, hey Shadow. You still awake?" Came the voice of the prince.

Startled, Shadow noticed that a dim light was on in the room and Sonic was wide awake on his bed, wrting in something. "Yeah, so what? I'm just getting a book." He rushed over to a bookcase and his fingers searched for a book he hadn't read yet. He then noticed he had read every single one of them. Shadow sighed and started to head towards the door, deciding that he was going to take a quick trip to the bookstore and pay a friend a quick visit.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

Shadow stalked out of the room, making the gesture of slamming the door but stopped before he actually made a noise. He closed the door silently just in case one if the kids woke up. Shadow walked quietly down the stairs, careful about setting his boots on the ground. He went over to the front door and turned the knob, ready to go out.

"Mom, are you going to Aunt Rouge's?"

Once again, Shadow was startled by the sudden sound and found the young orange fox behind him.

"Tails, what are you doing up this late! Go back to bed." His hand pointed up the stairs.

"B-but the prince scares me. I want to go see Aunt Rouge!"

The comment about the prince instantly makes Shadow want to bring Tails with him. Giving up, he scooped the fox into a hug. "Fine, but we got tell Silver first okay?" He said, earning a happy nod from Tails.

Shadow smiled and set Tails down again, putting his finger to his mouth for the quiet symbol. Tails blocked his mouth and followed Shadow to Silver's room, waiting for the white hedgehog to open his door after Shadow knocked. After two minutes, the black hedgehog pushed open the door and walked over to the sleeping hedgehog.

"Blaze is here Silver."

"WHAT WHERE!? WHERE IS SHE!? BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!"

Shadow slapped Silver, feeling as though this has happened one too many times. "Why does that wake you up every time?" He asked, earning a shrug from the hedgehog looking up at him.

"I don't know. I-I just haven't seen her for awhile I guess..." Sadness flashes through Silver's eyes and Shadow can't help but feel sorry for him. Pulling Silver into a tight hug, he tried to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

Tails watched from the entrance of the room, obviously not understanding what was going on but thought the two needed some time. He sat down on the wooden floor, crossed his legs, and stared off at the window, quietly reciting the periodic table to himself. His ears picked up the sound of boots on the floor and looked up, finding the look-a-like of Shadow.

"Mephiles?"

The blue striped hedgehog nodded towards him and made his way over to the other two. He held his arms open, allowing the other two to embrace him.

"It's okay." He said.

"Yeah."

Cosmo woke up in an seemingly empty room. Even though the other little girls were there, they didn't seem to have personality to her. Just some average little girls who acted too cliche for their own good. Unlike the black hedgehog. Unlike Mama.

Even though she was old enough to be out of her crib, she was fine with Shadow still having her sleep in the small space. It's not like they had the money to buy anything too extravagant. Climbing out of her crib quietly, she place her feet gently on the ground still clutching her favored stuffed animal, the rabbit.

Cosmo could hear the sound of quiet sobbing coming from the other room accompanied by comforting words from a low voice, who she recognized as Mephiles. Walking over to the closet door, she pulled it open revealing the other room on the other side and the blue prince.

"Hello! Who are you?" The hedgehog asked her. Cosmo remained silent, her eyes showing no emotion towards the prince.

"Nothing huh? Well, I'm Prince Sonic but just Sonic is fine." His hand reached out to her.

Hesitantly, Cosmo reached over and took Sonic's hand in her own and muttered her own name out. Sonic grinned at her, making Cosmo smile a little bit. She moved herself next to the prince, plopping herself down on the bed next to him.

"What are you writing?" Her soft voice said.

Sonic glanced at her before slamming the book shut, his face turing red. "W-well it's a story I'm writing?"

"Why are you questioning yourself?" Cosmo said. "Is it that private?"

Sonic stuttered his face turning slightly red. Giving up, he handed the book over to Cosmo, who studied the cover and designs very carefully before actually flipping open to the actual pages. Her face showed absolutely no emotion when reading and Sonic was clearly surprised that she could comprehend his messy writing, much less, read.

Cosmo closed the book and set it next to her in a slow dramatic way. "You're homosexual."

Sonic flushed, his face turning a darked shade of red. "Why!? Why do you know these big words!?"

"Shadow."

The blue prince stared at the little girl, surprised by the little girl's one-word answer. "What?"

"Shadow."

Sonic came to the conclusion that Shadow had taught Cosmo how to read, write, and use terms that usually weren't used by 5-year olds. The blue hedgehog chuckled and turned to look at the little girl.

"So what did Shadow teach you?"

The girl seemed to light up, though her facial expression barely changed. She walked over to the bookcase and skimmed the shelves until she found her books. Sonic watched her struggle for a few moments before going over and reaching for the book that was on a high shelf. Cosmo thanked him and gathered the rest of her things before sitting back down and patting the spot next to her.

Sonic sat down and watched as Cosmo flipped the pages, showing off a bunch of equations and other types of fancy math that a 5-year old definitely shouldn't know. She later showed him all her books and comprehension questions that Shadow had given her to do when she was bored.

"You're a smart cookie you know!" Sonic said and Cosmo gave him a questioning look, not understanding what the term 'smart cookie' meant. Sonic sighed and shook his head. "It means you're really smart."

Shadow walked outside into the cold air, the wind blowing what was left of his tears dry. The three hedgehog occupants of the house would occasionally grieve over their loss of their close friends who died in a war a couple of years ago. They had to make sure that none of the kids would find out during that time, so they locked them in the basement of the house.

The princess of the Soul Kingdom, Blaze the Cat, was a close friend of Sliver's. In fact, Silver had grown up in the Soul Kingdom, serving under the princess. When Shadow and Mephiles had passed through picking up anyone who wanted to join them, Silver had automatically joined, calling them his 'big brothers'. Mephiles had requested a time to meet her majesty and was granted a few minutes to talk to Blaze. They stayed in a local town for a few days before Blaze decided she was going to join them on their adventures and Silver was ecstatic.

When they went to war with a few groups of bounty hunters, trying to protect the Village of Water, Blaze and a few others had suffered from too many injuries, resulting in death. Thus, Blaze's bookstore was taken over by the previous treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat.

"Mom! Wait for me!"

Shadow turned around and saw Tails running towards him in the few seconds before the kid pounced on him, making Shadow fall over.

"Oops! I'm sorry mom!" Tails said apologetically. Shadow chuckled and picked up the fox, putting him on his shoulders, giving him a shoulder ride.

"It's fine."

They passed by a couple closed shops that were run by the couple of villagers they had around. There was one cake shop that had the huge cake that Silver had forced Mephiles to buy for him after winnning a bet. Mephiles had yet to get it, though Shadow had no idea why. He could just get it done and over with already.

The two stopped in front of a large building that had an 'CLOSED' sign hanging one the front door. The bookstore was actually just the first floor of Rouge's house, the second floor being her living quarters.

Shadow pulled the opened the door with his key that Rouge had kindly given to him and a small bell rang, announcing their arrival. He set Tails down and turned on the lights to the store. The fox immediately bolted off into a section of the bookstore, leaving the black hedgehog to search for the bat. Shadow went over to the front counter and found Rouge sleeping away, surrounded by a mountain of books.

Though the place was called a 'bookstore' Rouge decided she would let people borrow and return books like it was a library. Of coures, some people still prefered to buy books so she made sure she always had a new copy in her storage room.

Shadow gently shook Rouge trying to wake her up. "Rouge. It's Shadow. Wake up."

The white bat shifted and slowly opened her eyes, still wanting to sleep until she saw Shadow. She sat up in her chair and stretched, pulling her arms above her head.

"Good to see you here this late Shadow. Want to help me sort these books out?" She asked immediately. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I should be an employee here, after helping you so much." He said. "By the way, you still owe me for running all your errands the other day."

"Whatever. Is Tails here too?" Shadow nodded and watched the bat go off in search of the small fox who called her 'Aunt Rouge'.

Shadow looked at the pile of books and sighed. He grabbed the first and flipped through it, getting completely addicted to reading and not bothering to do the job Rouge had given him. The book's cover was extremely detailed, covered with intricate designs and a few gems. As he kept reading, he found that it seemed to be a dairy of some sort. He flipped the last filled page, looking for the author of the dairy.

In cursive, three words are written.

_Blaze the Cat_

**Okay I'm sorry. Gah this chapter seems like such a filler. I'M SORRY! I'll add some drama and interesting stuff in later. Yes I killed Blaze. OR DID I?**


End file.
